1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mobile communications and, in particular, to techniques for avoiding redundant data transmissions during multimedia mobile phone communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transfers between mobile phones are associated with transmission costs, which increase with the amounts of transferred information. These costs are specifically significant during transmissions of multimedia messages including large data files, such as music, pictures, video clips, and the like.
Conventionally, the transmission costs are controlled by imposing quotas on usage of communication resources, such as quotas on the user's transmission costs and/or airtime. However, this approach has proved to be ineffective and difficult to manage or implement.
Therefore, further improvements in data transmissions during multimedia mobile phone communications are desirable.